Lunch at Lola's
Lunch at Lola's is the 7th episode of Season 4, and of ''Every Witch Way''. '' Summary The gang travels to a restaurant in Miami called Lola's; the group has a magical encounter. Cast * Paola Andino as Emma Alonso * Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt * Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz * Nick Merico as Daniel Miller * Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice * Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson * Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda * Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa * Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda * René Lavan as Francisco Alonso * Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black Every Witch Way Trivia * This is a crossover with Nickelodeon's Talia in the Kitchen. * When Jax tries to ask his father about his sister, Jake avoids his questions. * Andi believes that someone had taken Jessie away. * Emma only has a few hours left before Daniel disappears. * Maddie creates a game show to help Daniel restore his memories. * Mia arrives in Miami to bring Daniel back to the Everglades. * Daniel reveals to Mia that everyone are witches while Andi watches from afar. * Daniel assures Mia that he will return home. * Jessie reveals that she use to attend Lincoln School. * Emma and the gang meet Talia and her gang. * Emma believes that Mia is trying to ruin things for Daniel. * Daniel pretends to have his memories back so he can return back to the Everglades. * When everyone eats Talia's foods they begin to reveal their true feelings and thoughts on certain matters. ** Emma reveals she is the most powerful witch. ** Maddie says that her mother doesn't like Diego because he stinks. ** Jax and everyone else reveal they are tired of trying to restore Daniel's memories. ** Daniel admits he lied about regaining his memories. * Diego uses his Kanay powers to destroy a rooster. * Gigi witnesses Diego doing magic. * Jax feels strange magic from Talia's food. * Most of what's written on the wheel is "The Daniel Identity," "Forgetting Daniel," "Remember Daniel," and "Total Daniel Recall." Talia in the Kitchen Trivia * Everyone begins to tell the truth about magic due to the food Talia made, including other matters... ** Emma claims she is the boss of everyone. ** Maddie says that Emma is the boss of her. ** Emma reveals she was wrong about bringing Daniel back to Miami. ** Jax was afraid that Emma made the wrong choice about choosing between him and Daniel. ** Jax reveals his true thoughts regarding the gang's current situation with Daniel * Daniel and Talia talk about their true feelings regarding Miami and the Everglades. * Maddie erases Gigi's memories again. * Talia believes she can restore Daniel's memories. * Valarie is revealed to have a crush on Diego. * When Talia serves a special meal, Daniel is able to regain his memories. ** Daniel believes Maddie to still be his girlfriend. ** Daniel has most of his memories back, up until he met Emma. * Emma is upset that Daniel doesn't remember her. * Daniel tries to kiss Maddie, but is stopped by Diego. * Emma admits she is unhappy that Daniel tried to kiss Maddie. * Jax is revealed to have gone to the Academy for Witches and Guardians. * Jax reveals that Talia is another kind of magical being, she is neither a Witch or a Kanay. * Jax reveals that Daniel's family hasn't returned home, meaning the Continuum Break is still in effect. Gallery Quotes References TBA Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes